Impression
by DuchessofWhimsy
Summary: A modern retell of Pride and Prejudice set in High School.
1. Chapter 1

Impression

A modern retell of _Pride and Prejudice_

I smiled as I pulled up to the last party of summer vacation. Most people are disappointed that school is starting in 2 days, but I was excited to finally start my senior year with good friends and my twin sister, Brooke. Life in Clarkson, Virginia is good.

I walked up to the door of my friend Shayleigh Lucas's house and, not bothering to knock, walked in.

"Lissa!"

My good friend Casey North shrieked as she ran up to hug me.

Shay walked up with caked batter all over her face and apron.

"I would hug you too, but…" Shay laughed.

"Brooke couldn't get off work early, so my mom and dad will pick her up and bring her here in about 10 or 15 minutes," I tell them, explaining my sister's absence.

"Great! Oh, also, there are two new families that moved in about 3 weeks ago, and my mom got to know them. So I invited the two guys that were my age over to our little party. They should be here in about 20 minutes, I think," Shay told me as she took the freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

"That sounds great. I'll just text Brooke that there will be some newbies here," I replied, winking.

My twin sister Brooke is a little bit shy when it comes to new faces, but I'm pretty sure she'll be fine.

Almost every year since we were freshman Shay, Casey, Brooke and I planned a Before School Party with some of our best friends. Tonight there should be us four, the two new guys, and my friends who are currently a couple, Spencer and Megan.

I send Brooke a quick text and help Casey put the cookies on the cooling rack.

"So, tell me about these guys coming to our party," I ask, wiping the crumbs off my hands.

"Well… they are both seniors this year and will be going to Clarkson High. I thought it would be good if they got to know some other classmates first so they wouldn't be totally clueless," Shay replied.

"I know, I know but are they hot? Single? Rich?" Casey giggled.

Shay rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even met them. My mom told me everything I know. Their names are Will Cardston and Carter Lawson, Will lives on Pemberley Street and Carter on Netherfield Street," Shay sighed.

"Woah! Netherfield and Pemberley Street? They must be loaded!" Casey exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, but I was impressed. Those streets had the biggest, fanciest, and most expensive houses in Clarkson.

I live on Loungbourn street where Casey and Shay lives just a few houses down from mine.

Brooke walked in and we asked her to help us decorate. As we blew up balloons and put up streamers I remembered how much better Brooke is than me. Most people don't believe Brooke and I are twins because of how much prettier than me she is. Instead of having light brown hair and green eyes like me, she has dark blue eyes and sandy blown hair.

Her rosy cheeks and perfectly shaped nose make her a distinct beauty. The only thing remarkable about me is the dark eyelashes I have that bring out my eyes.

"Lissa, did you remember to bring the chips and salsa with you?" Brooke asks me as she frosts the cookies.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. I need to run home and get it before Will and Carter get here!" I shrieked.

I ran to grab my keys and yanked open the door, almost running right into Will Cardston.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was so surprised I almost dropped my bag.

"I'm so sorry…I..." I stuttered as both of us awkwardly tried to sidestep each other. I bit my lip as he raised his eyebrows. We both apologized once more, and I was mortified. Rushing over to the Honda Brooke and I share, I jammed in the keys.

_Oh my gosh. What did I do?_

Will had dark brown it was almost auburn. Oh, and he had these amazing turquoise eyes with flecks of gold.

I pulled up into my family's driveway and ran inside, grabbed the chips and salsa, and speed walked back to the car and drove to Shay's.

I walked them inside carefully, praying I wouldn't drop them. I'd made myself look stupid enough…

Music was blaring and the place looked great. The food table was stocked, and Mrs. Lucas was putting on a plate of beautifully decorated cookies.

"Lissa! Come meet Will and Carter!" Casey called, beckoning me over. I walked into the living room where everyone was talking and introducing themselves.

Carter was chatting with Brooke already, and I could tell Casey, Spencer and Megan were talking too.

I walked over to where Shay and Will were standing. I gave a shy smile and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Elisabeth Dunton, but you can call me Lissa," I said, smiling. Will half smiled back and replied,

"I'm Will Cardston. I moved here from Hanesville a few weeks ago. We sorta met already."

I grinned. "Yeah, but that was pretty informal. This is better."

Even though he was pleasant enough to me, I could tell he was looking around like our set-up was pathetic and he'd seen much better. What a jerk. I shake off any feelings of shock over his looks once I realize he was so pompous. I quickly said "bye" to Will and scurried to where Carter was making small talk with the rest, hoping I'd have better luck with him.

Brooke smiled as she saw me approach and introduced me to Carter.

"Carter, this is my twin sister Elisabeth," She said, glancing my way. I had a mental countdown going in my head to the unbelief that would erupt.

5….4…..3…..2…..

"You guys are twins!?" He exclaimed.

I laughed.

"I know it seems a bit astonishing. It's even hard for me to believe sometimes!" I grinned.

I glanced back at Will to see a surprised look on his face. I give a satisfied smirk to myself and continue talking to Carter.

"So, Elisabeth," he started, but I interrupted him.

"You can call me Lissa."

"Huh, _Lissa_. Not Liz…why?" He asks good naturedly.

"Well, it doesn't really fit the spelling of my name. It's spelled with an "s" instead of a "z"," explain. "Both my parents liked the name Elizabeth, but since it was such a common name they decided to, I don't know, mix it up I guess!"

"That's cool, _Lissa." _He grinned back at me. Then he turned back to Brooke and continued talking to her. I walk to where Shay is setting up a board game.

"Carter seems to really like your sister," She teases me. "Jealous?"

"Nope. He's nice, but he's waaaaay more Brooke's type," I reply. I smile then add "Are YOU?"

Shay laughs.  
"You know I'm not. I enjoy sitting back and watching the show, remember?"

"Whatever. You know, someone will sweep you off your feet one day. And let me tell you, it'll be one heck of a show for _me._"

Shay announces that it's time for people to team up for a board game, and it's already pretty clear who's teaming up.

Megan and Spencer will obviously be teaming up, Brooke and Carter, Casey and Shay are one brilliant team and…

Oh crap.

That just leaves me and Will.

Everyone takes a seat next to their team-mate, and I hesitantly take the empty chair next to Will. He takes one look at me, and announces,

"I think I'll work solo."

And with that scoots his chair to the opposite corner.

Everyone sits in astonishment while he just asks like nothing happened.

Carter clears his throat.

"Hey, Will, we should go fill up the water pitcher," he beckoned will, scooped up the pitcher and disappeared into the kitchen, closing the door shut behind him.

It's a deathly quit in the room, and since I'm closest to the kitchen entry way I can hear the whole conversation.

"Will! What the heck?" Carter sputters.

"Come on, Car..," Will starts, but Carter interrupts.

"Will, no. I just don't get you. Everyone here is really nice, and the girls are beautiful. So quit being a jerk!" Carter whisper yells, but it's still loud enough for me to hear.

"You know the only pretty girl here is Brooke," He replies.

"Will, she's amazing. Smart, beautiful, sweet…" I could almost hear the smile in Carter's voice. But then he quickly remembered why he was talking to Will.

"But seriously. Elisabeth is just as amazing as her sister, and she's really pretty,"

Will snorted.

"She's okay I guess. But I'm not going to waste my time on her!" Will shot back.

Carter gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." He finished.

They were quiet as he filled up the water pitcher. They walked back in the room while Brooke and Shay said they would much rather watch a movie or just talk.

We decided to watch a movie, and the whole time I bit my lip, trying to laugh at Carter and Will's conversation.

_Just okay? Not waste my time? I didn't think it was humanly possible to be THAT self centered. Good luck, Will!_

When the movie ended, everyone started getting their things together and thanking the hostess.

"Thanks so much Shay. The party was phenomenal! I had a great time," I praised her, giving her an appreciative hug. I didn't want her to think my whole night was ruined by Will, which it wasn't.

When I slid into the passenger side of Brooke and I's car, I smiled.

"I approve," I announced.

"Approve of what?" Brooke asked, backing out of Shay's driveway.

"You've had a lot of stupid boyfriends…" I started

"Lissa!"

"…But you and Carter are perfect for each other," I finished.

Brooke beamed.

"Lis, he's amazing. Just what a perfect guy should be."

"But his friend, not so much… _"He's okay, I guess, but I'm not going to waste my time on him!" _I said in a mock deep voice. I then explained everything that Carter and Will said earlier in the kitchen.

"Will might get better in time," Brooke reasoned.

I rolled my eyes.

"You never know! He might be your prince in disguise," Brooke teased back.

We pulled up at our house and I felt proud of my latest decision:

To be the only girl that will NEVER fall for Will Cardston.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up, get ready and find Brooke to head out on our last day of freedom before school starts.

Just as we are about to head out the door Brooke notices my messy bun, unties it, and quickly transforms it into a elegant fishtail braid. Brooke is a real genius when it comes to stuff like this, but always is extremely simple when doing her own hair. It's one of the great things about her. Not to stereotype the beautiful, but from what I've seen most are the vain, self centered cheerleader types. I'm lucky to have a sister like her.

Luckily it's a cooler day, so we decide to take a quick stroll down Main Street and see what there is to do. After turning the corner off Loungbourne Street, Brooke looks at me clearly puzzled.

"I've been wondering. How are you so okay with how Will treated you last night?" She asked.

"He's a jerk. I figured I'd better get used to it since he's going to think his "good looks" will give him a free pass to do whatever he wants," I explained, using air quotes around the words "good looks".

"I guess you're right. But don't you think it's crazy how they were best friends in Hanesville and both their families moved to Clarkson at the same time?"

Brooke said.

"It must be fate. True love had brought you together!" I giggled.

"Then you and Will must be destined for each other as well," Brooke taunted.

I just shook my head and smiled, not even bothering to contradict it.

_I really do think Carter likes Brooke. A lot. Those two definitely are meant for each other…_

After window-shopping for a while and stopping at Subway for lunch I noticed that Will and Carter were out and about as well, sitting on a bench only 10 feet in front of us.

Carter recognized Brooke right away and hurried up to us.

"Brooke! Lissa! Good to see you! You know, Will and I are going to go bowling right now, would you want to come too? "

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Lis and I have to be home in 15 minutes. But maybe another time," Brooke sighed.

Carter's shoulders drooped.

"That's fine. I'm sure we could figure out a different time, though."

"Sounds great. Oh, here is both of our numbers in case you want to get a hold of one of us," I suggested, scribbling on a spare piece of paper from my bag. Then I turned to Will and said,  
" I hope you enjoy your bowling game. It really is one of the best games to work solo on," and grinned.

He just stood there speechless while Carter struggled to hold back laughter and Brooke chuckled.

_Take that, Will!_


	4. Chapter 4

Before anybody knew it school had started. After all of the hugs and catching up with friends, it was time to go to our first class. I was shocked to find that Will and I both had History together, and even more that he was sitting directly behind me!

"I'm just going to take roll and quickly explain classroom procedures," Ms. Cade announced, and started to read off names.

I was getting a pencil out of my bag when, thanks to what a klutz I am, I drop it and it rolls back under Will's desk.

I curse myself.

_Awesome, Elisabeth. Just perfect. _

I rummage again and am about to pull out another one when something pokes my back. I turn around see that Will has picked up my pencil and is holding it out to me.

"Hey Lissa. Nice trick,"

He whispers slyly as his eyes twinkle playfully.

"Don't assume I dropped it to get _your_ attention. I was born clumsy," I whisper back and claim my pencil.

"You're welcome," He replies, leaning back in his chair.

"What manners. You are all politeness, Will Cardston," I whisper over my shoulder sarcastically.

Ms. Cade calls his name right as our conversation ends, and he answers not missing a beat.

I'm walking to English, my favorite subject. I'm a little freaked that Will might have AP English next period too, but relax once I see him walk into the science room.

Casey is hurrying up to me and shrieks,

"Oh my gosh! Guess what? You, me, and Shay all get AP English together! Eeep!"

I beam. "Awesome!"

I turn over to Shay, who knows exactly what I'll be asking.

"Yes, Lis, Carter and Brooke had seats close to each other. They were cute," She laughs.

I just shook my head at how she's able to read my mind. I figure the bell will ring in about two minutes, so I get the others to walk fast.

We get there with time to spare, and Mrs. Mackley is writing on the whiteboard. Class went by pretty fast, and before I walk out she pulls me aside. She knows me pretty well, since I've had her as a teacher before. Since she knows English is my favorite subject, she asked if I'd be interested in tutoring at all.

"I know some students who have been struggling, and I would love it if you would tutor later this year," She adds.

I nod my head and tell her I would love to. Mrs. Mackley gives me a grateful hug.

"In a few weeks I'll send you some students," She said, then wrote me a tardy pass for my next class.

The day is finally over and Brooke and I drive home, a little exhausted. We chit-chat about our teachers and how the day went with Shay, who is riding along with us today because her mom had to use the car to drive to work. Usually we drive Casey home, but for her birthday this year she got free reign of her dad's old work car. Shay has one sister, Mallery, who is a Sophomore.

Other than Brooke I have one sister, Mindy. She's 16 and a Junior at Clarkson High with us. She's my mom's favorite, which isn't a surprise. She's talkative and outgoing, which is just like my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but I relate to my dad a lot better.

Our dad said that when Brooke and I turned 17 he'd buy us a nice used car, if we pitched in too. Everyone says I'm a daddy's girl, and I guess I am.

"So Lissa, tell us all about you and Will in class today…" Shay prods.

"How'd you know we had History together?" I exclaim.

"Oh come on. I heard a whole group of girls twittering jealously about how he was totally flirting with you," she sighs.

"What!? We're being gossiped about ALREADY?!" I shriek.

"Correction, HE'S being gossiped about. They were talking about how they wish he was closer to them, how gorgeous his eyes are, blah blah blah," Shay adds.

"It wasn't anything. I just dropped my pencil, and he thought it to get his attention. I just teased him back," I protest.

"How boring. But you were right that just about every cheerleader, or any girl for that matter, is already in love with the guy. He was mobbed at lunch!" Shay laughs.

We collapse in Brooke's room, and I remember just exactly how tiring school is.

"Let me guess. You officially like Carter now?" I ask, remembering the way she looked at him today. Brooke blushes and nods.

"He asked me out bowling with him tonight," She adds. I nearly fall off the couch.

"Really?! How come you waited so long to tell me?" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to tell you in front of so many people at school," She protests.

"It's okay. But what is it with those guys and _bowling?" _I laugh, regaining my composure.

"I think it's because I told him I was on a bowling team in junior high," she giggles.

"Well, I hope you have fun. I can imagine Casey and Shay will flip (even higher than I did) when they hear!" I say.

It was about an hour after Brooke had been out when I get a phone call from Carter. I answer it, puzzled.

_Why would Carter be calling me?_

"Lis! Is that you?" he says urgently.

"Yessss, is everything okay?" I reply, even more confused.

"A little kid the next lane rolled a bowling ball right at Brooke's ankle. I'm driving her to my house right now. I knew you'd probably want to meet me there, so I'll text you the address," He said.

I rush over to his house and find Brooke sitting on his couch, ankle raised and Mrs. Lawson putting ice on it.

"It's not broken, just badly bruised. I'll be fine, I promise. It's just a little hard to walk," Brooke says weakly as soon I walk in. I still run over to her and give her a hug.

I thank Mrs. Lawson and Carter for taking care of my sister.

"It's no problem. I just hope she'll have a speedy recovery," Carter beams.

Brooke feels better after lots of fussing on Carter and his mom's part, so after some more "thank you's" and hugs we head out.

On the car ride home she falls asleep. I think to myself,

_She has no idea what anybody can see. Carter is sooo into her, and Brooke likes him just as much back. She's just too modest to accept they are perfect for each other. I hope she realizes soon…_


	5. Chapter 5

Once Brooke was fully recovered Carter invited a small group to his house for pizza. I think it was for Brooke, but she says he's just being the nice person he is. Unfortunately sometimes one of the cheerleaders, Carrie, is Carter's cousin and is obviously after Will. I have nothing against cheerleaders, but Carrie pretty much ruined any chance of me having a high opinion of her.

But other than Carrie it was just Brooke, Shay and I along with some other friends of Carter's. It was just a dinner party, so it should be a lot of fun. I sat down next to Shay and exchange "awwww" looks as Carter fusses over Brooke and her ankle even though it was completely fine. Even though Casey and I are pretty good friends, its Shay and I who are the closest friends. We've known each longer than any of my other friends, and we totally get each other.

After some conversation and jokes Carrie, who made sure to sit cozily next to Will, pipes up.

"Will, how do you not have a girlfriend?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I just haven't found the right girl, I guess," He shrugs.

Carrie's eyes widen at this opportunity to shine.

"Well, of course! She has to be _perfect_ if she wants to deserve a hot guy like _you,"_ she said enthusiastically. "She must have great hair, be athletic, smart, funny, pretty, make you smile, and…" but Carrie was cut off by one of Carter's friends, Matt, laughing.

"If that girl existed we would be married already!" He chortled.

"Of course she exists!" Carrie pouted.

I laugh and can't help but add,"And on top of that she has to drive a Ferrari and have won an Olympic gold medal."

Carrie shoots me a dirty look but doesn't say anything.

_Probably because I'm making her look bad in front of Will._

Will turns to me and said,

"You don't think a girl like that exists?"

"Probably not. But if she does she's certainly not single," I reply smoothly.

"Well, there is no perfect person. Everybody has a fault in them," He reasons.

"And your fault is to find faults in everyone!" I shoot back playfully.

"And yours is to misunderstand their faults," he grins.

Then, to my surprise, he laughs. Carrie is obviously flustered from not having her share in the conversation and begins to boast on the new routine she's doing. Everybody is talking and laughing again, but Will doesn't take his eyes off me.

_He __**should**__ be surprised that not everyone is going to bow at his feet. How did he and Carter end up to be friends?_

Eventually people are getting tired and we start to head out. I say goodbye to everyone, and as Brooke and I walk out the door I watch as Carter pulls her aside and nervously asks her out for dinner Monday night.

"I'd love it if you would have dinner at my place. You know, to meet my family," He said shyly.

_Good sign. He wants her to meet his parents. _

Brooke smiled, then blushed. "Sounds great. 5:30 then?"

Looking relieved, he agreed.

We get in the car and wave goodbye to Carter as we drive home.

"Lissa, I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I think Will might be a little interested in you," Brooke says as we turn off of Carter's street.

Her suggestion surprises me, and I.

"And I think I'm in love with Collin DeBourge," I reply sarcastically. "But seriously, COME ON. The only reason he looks at my "JUST OKAY" face is because I don't shine his shoes."

"I know you'll deny it, but you've been pretty much the only person I've seen that can make him smile AND he stared at you all night," she protested.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious. Everyone knows he snubbed me the first time he ever met me and said I wasn't worth his time to even talk to. Besides, if I was his dream girl I still need an Olympic gold medal and a Ferrari," I laugh.

We pull up into our driveway and after telling our parents how the night went I climb into bed, looking forward to having a Saturday to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

It's 8:00 in the morning when my cell phone rings.

_Ugh. Never call a girl at 8 am on a SATURDAY. _

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Um, Is this Elisabeth Dunton?" A fidgety voice asks.

" Uh-huh. Can I help you?"

"This is Collin DeBourge. From Math Class? Anyway, I was w-wondering if you have any plans for Wednesday night…" He stutters.

"I don't think so…" I reply, then realize how STUPID that was.

Collin is a kind of odd guy who is extremely, and sometimes annoyingly confidant. It was weird to see him so nervous. Despite his mental pedestal you kind of feel bad for him. He's never had a girlfriend, or date for that matter, in his life. I've known Collin for 2 years now. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was 6 and was taken in by his Aunt Catherine.

"Great! I'm thinking we could go see a movie at 7? There's this new sci-fi movie about how these Martians are…" He rambles.

_This is more like Collin. _

"Um, actually I…" I interrupt his babble. I regret ever telling him I was available this Wednesday.

"See you at 7 Elisabeth!" He chirps.

"Wait, I um…"

But he has already hung up.

I hang up and sigh. I'll just make the kid happy and go on one date with him, then leave it at that.

I groan inwardly as Collin picks me up Wednesday night.

"Hey Elisabeth!'' he greets me in a sing song voice.

"Hi Collin. So, to the Main Street Theater?" I reply, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, to the 7:00 showing of "The Doomed Planet"," He announces proudly, as if I should rejoice at the news.

When we get to the box office the total cost is $11.20. Collin manages to scrape $9.48 out of his wallet. He turns to me pink faced.

"I'm so sorry, Can I borrow some cash?"

I grab a 5 dollar bill out of my pocket, and an embarrassed Collin lets me keep the change.

I decided 15 minutes into the movie that this was the worst date I've ever gone on, once he pulled the yawning-then-putting-his-arm-around-you trick and never took it off.

I fidgeted and squirmed in hopes he'd get the message. No such luck.

I prayed my gratitude once the movie ended and the lights went back on and could escape Collin's arm. He drove me home and I quickly say goodnight and sprint through the front door. I slam the door and my dad looks up from his laptop.

"That bad?" he laughs.

"Yeah. THAT bad. Probably the worst date in the history of the most ancient dates ever!" I chuckle as I walk over to give him a hug.

He laughs heartily as I tell him all that happened. He kisses my cheek goodnight and ruffles my hair. I can relate and talk to my dad so easily, and he is always there for me. It's why I've always been such a big daddy's girl…


	7. Chapter 7

I grab my textbooks, slam my locker shut and walk as fast as I can. You aren't allowed to run in the halls, but everybody does anyway. I just don't want to be the first one to get called off on it.

Mr. Knorr teaches my next period, and he's ridiculously strict when it comes to tardiness. I always make a point to make it there as soon as possible to avoid "the wrath". I'm apparently not the only one who's looking to be early, and before I can stop myself I collide with another incoming student, not five feet from Mr. Knorr's classroom. Our books fall to the ground and get on my knees to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry!" I sputter. I look up and realize this guy is SUPER CUTE.

_Girl! What is it with you and knocking into hot guys? _My mind seems to scream.

"No prob. It was partially my fault. I guess I was over excited to get here early," He replies sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry again, uh…" I start, but then realize I don't know his name.

"Ryan. Ryan Hethers." He laughs back, and sticks out his hand to help me up.

"Lissa Dunton. You have Mr. Knorr next?" I ask, then think about how stupid a question that is.

"Yeah, I think we better hurry in before we're late," He replies with a wink. My stomach flip-flops at how sweet this guy is, and not mention good-looking. He has dirty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that glisten with animation.

We take our seats, and I swear it's not 10 seconds after we get our stuff out and ready the bell rings. I breathe out a sigh of relief, and glance at Ryan. He sees me and flashes a grin. Mr. Knorr has already begun his directions on the board, but I can't seem to get over Ryan's smile.

At long last the final bell rings for the day and the halls begin to fill up. I grab my bag, shove my homework inside and English novel inside and head out. I have tryouts for the city swim-team later and I would hate to be late. As I navigate the halls to the front gate Ryan stops me. He asks about how my day was and if I ran into any other guys on the way to my other classes.

"No, but with my luck I probably would have killed someone today," I reply, half smiling-half groaning. He laughs and starts talking again, but I'm distracted by the sound of my name being called. I turn around and spot Will coming up to me, calling my name.

"Lissa! Can I…" He starts, but trails off once he sees who I'm walking with. I can almost see the coldness in his eyes as he stops short, turns around and walks away.

"What the…" I wonder out loud. I look at Ryan to see if he's just as confused as I am. What does Will have against Ryan?


	8. Chapter 8

"What on Earth is HE doing here?!" Ryan fumes, then regains his composure and turns to me.

"Give me an explanation. Shoot." I state, arching my eyebrows.

"You better sit down, it's a long story," he sighs.

We park ourselves on a bench, and he spills.

"I know Will really well, but we aren't friends. Well, we used to be, but now he hates me. Our families were close friends, but Will always looked down on me. Since his family was much wealthier than mine was, he didn't think I "deserved" to know them,"

"That…that…Ugh!" I sputtered, as utter hatred toward Will formed.

"Agreed. But that's not all…" He said sadly. "I really liked his younger sister. She's a year younger than me, but we both really liked each other. We were dating for a few months but he broke us up. I guess it hurt at the time, but it turned out that she was too much like her brother: arrogant, spiteful and proud."

"Ryan, I am so sorry. What a jerk!" I gasped.

"He wasn't satisfied with taking away my girlfriend, though. He just had to spread rumors about me too. It was a bit of a relief to move here to Clarkson. Everyone turned their back on me after that, so I was excited to meet new people with a fresh start," He said.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea! But, how did you end up in Clarkson? I mean, he just moved here this summer. Did you guys both move here at the same time?"

"Sort of. I moved here on the first week of summer. I heard a lot of people from Hanesville moved the Clarkson, though, so I don't think he's following me," He teased.

"Well, I think you've pretty much summed up my utter disgust toward Will," I said bitterly.

"He's not ALL the way bad, I guess. There are still some nice aspects about him…" he shrugged.

"You are insane. How can you not hate the guy after what he did to you?" I reply, astonished.

"Nobody is all the way evil or all the way good. I don't think it's fair to stick a label on someone's forehead just because of a few mistakes," he said, then stood up.

"I think I've held you long enough. Thanks for listening," He smiled.

"Thanks for letting me listen," I smiled back.

"No problem. Be prepared to have your good-listener skills used, though. It's a trait I value," He laughed, then winked back at me as he walked away.

_Will is such a moron. Ryan doesn't deserve this! Why does Will have to have such an ego? It's not his decision on the social status on anyone._

I drove home contemplating all I had heard, but mostly fuming over Will's behavior.

_At least Will had the sense to avoid Ryan. He should just quit messing other people's lives up! What's it with him and his pride?_

After parking the car I scurried up to Brooke's room where she was listening to her iPod while doing homework.

"Brooke, you'll never believe it!" I shrieked.

"What the heck?" She looked up from her math, puzzled.

I yanked the earbuds out of her ear.

"I have something to tell you," I said slowly, as if I was talking to a baby.

"Okay, shoot."

I relayed the whole story while she sat, wide-eyed. After I finished she still looked dazed.

"Lissa, I don't know. There might have been a mistake. Will might just be an over protective brother," she said, but I wasn't convinced.

"Brooklyn, it HAS to be true. It makes so much sense!" I practically yell.

"Lashing out with the full names, huh? I just think it's hard to imagine anyone can be that cruel," she replied with a crooked smile.

"I know, but with Will I can. He's just such a jerk, but I just don't understand how he feels he can write everyone's lives," I say bitterly.

"I don't know Lissa. I think he has a thing for you…" she replied coyly.

"Most decidedly has NOT. You heard him the first day we met!"

"He just said that because he liked you! He was embarrassed that he didn't know what else to say," she reasoned.

"That's a pretty rude default mode, isn't it?" I laugh.

"Well, I would think Ryan has taken a liking to you then," she says, after we finish laughing.

"You are just trying to cheer me up," I smirk.

"Nope. I mean, come on. You are probably the only girl he has told about this! That's gotta be a good sign."

"I he does, he's going about it kinda bad then. I think rule no. 1 is never talk about your ex-girlfriend to the girl you like!" I reply teasingly.

"Point taken."

"Well, I have English homework to do. Thanks for the input Sis!" I laugh as I walk out the door.

"Anytime!" Brooke calls down the hall.

Smiling, I settle down with a copy of my current English novel:

_Pride & Prejudice._


	9. Chapter 9

"Elisabeth! _Elisabeth! _Wait up!" Brooke calls across the hall to me. I scurry over and find her hopping with excitement. Her happiness is contagious. I start to smile as well.

"What?" I grin.

"You'll never guess. Clarkson High is hosting a dance!" She squeals.

_Oh my gosh!_

"Really? When?!" I squeal back.

"Next Friday. And guess who has asked me to go with them…"

"Oh my goodness! Brooke, Carter didn't…" I gasp.

"He did! I am so excited, you have no idea," She sighs happily.

"I am just as excited for you, too! How about we say we hit some thrift stores now that school's over?" I ask.

"Sounds great. It's a tradition, after all!" She laughs.

She's right. Since we were freshmen and my dad finally let us go to dances we did all our dress shopping at local thrift stores, since we had to pay for our own dresses. And we actually find some amazing stuff there, making it the official go-to place for all our dance needs!

"Lissa, you look amazing in that! It's amazing anyone would give that away," Brooke gushes as I model a dress that caught my eye.

I twirl in the turquoise tulle dress. It shimmers, and a giddy feeling washes over me so I swish around some more. Sold.

Brooke found a stunning red dress, and I know that Carter will be so dazed. We walk out 10 times more excited than when we walk in, and once we get into our Honda we begin to plan everything.

Shay is an utter genius when it comes to hair, and so when the anticipated Friday comes she happily agrees to help us beautify ourselves. Clarkson High only hosts 3 dances per year: A Winter Dance (This one), A Spring Dance, and the glorified Prom, so I am super excited. I help Brooke get into her dress, and do the thousands of buttons up the back. And one of the best things about having a twin: We can share shoes! I step into some cute cream colored flats, (Who wants to dance in pumps?) and watch Shay do Brooke's log locks into a sophisticated braid bun.

My own hair is twisted up into an up-do that is similar to the one of my favorite princess: Belle. Soft waves tickle my back and I twirl happily and hug my sister. And then I admit to myself: Okay, Okay, Fine: I dressed up extra nice for Ryan…

I walk into the gymnasium, and everything feels so incredibly wonderful, I forget for a moment that this isn't my first school dance ever. I walk around and stand on tiptoe, scanning the crowd. Carter and Brooke are arm in arm, so I decide to walk with Shay. As we dazzle at the strings of lights hanging from the ceiling and the beautiful decorations I can't help but let my eyes wander the crowd for a certain someone. Unfortunately in my glancing I make eye contact with Will. I quickly look away and continue chatting with Shay. One of Ryan's friends, Shawn, walks up to me and smiles.

"Ryan told me to let you know that he wishes he could be here but has agreed to work some overtime at work tonight. But he also thought that it would be best if he not come anyway to avoid any awkward situations with a "certain guy attending tonight". But he still wishes he could see your dress," He says, and I give a half-hearted laugh. On the inside, I feel a very mixed amount of feelings. First off, I am particularly furious at Will for making Ryan obligated not to come.

And of course I'm disappointed. Hadn't I gone to the trouble to look nice for someone who isn't even here? But mostly more loathing seems to pile on top of Will. This is ALL his fault. I'm still steaming when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and am dreaded to find Collin. He asks me to dance with him, and of course I say yes, then wonder why on Earth I couldn't find a legit excuse to say I couldn't.

It's just about the most awkward dance I have ever done in my whole life. He didn't even bother to speak except when he (continuously) stepped on my feet.

I was about ready to pray my thanks when the song ended, and quickly escaped to Shay.

"You know, he isn't TOO bad, minus the odd mannerisms and all, he's actually kinda cute," She laughed.

"Shay, what was in that punch? Are you feeling dizzy? You might me sick!" I mock exclaim. Shay smirks.

"Whatever. I just thought that you should quit complaining all the time. I mean, you've got a boatload of guys at your feet you know."

"Me? Know I think you really ARE sick!" I reply. "But Shay, I have something I have to tell you. I know I can trust you %100, so here is what Ryan told me about Will…" And I tell her everything.

"Lissa, do you really think that Will would…" Shay starts, and I angrily interject.

"Shay you know he could! He has shown himself completely capable of doing such stupid, idiotic, terr…" I sputter, but I'm cut off by the one person who is even worse than Collin.

Will.

"Ummmm…. Hi?" I stutter.

"Lissa, I was wondering if you would dance with me," He says, and I nearly topple over in surprise.

"I…Uh, sure." I reply, and once again blank on any excuse. For the second time.

We walk over to the middle of the dance floor and, just my luck, a slow dance comes on. Will looks sheepish. He puts a firm, steady hand on my waist and I put my own on his shoulder. We grasp our remaining hand together and slowly sway to the music. I look anywhere but his eyes, but Will does the opposite. He studies me, and finally I give in. I look into his eyes and ask playfully,

"We really should talk about something,"

Silence.

"You could talk about the room, then I would talk about all the couples, then maybe you could criticize the music," I continue.

"Do you always talk while slow dancing?" He finally answers, a smile in his voice.

"Sometimes it is best, because then we can talk as little as possible after we've used up all our words," I reply, a little frustrated at his lack of conversation.

"Then you may talk as much as you like."

"Of course, but I only say things that would amaze the whole room. Like yourself." I retort.

"This isn't your personality. Please, don't trouble acting differently for MY sake," He shoots back.

I don't reply, because I know if I speak I will say something I regret. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

"I saw you the other day. In the hall… Do you often wander aimlessly around campus when school is over?" He said.

Wow, he dares bring up Ryan.

"Yes, in fact, you probably saw me and some new friends," I reply heatedly.

"Ryan has the personality to make friends easily, doesn't he?" Will said coldly. "Whether he can keep them isn't as certain."

Is he threatening to make Ryan miserable AGAN!?

"It's too bad he had to lose your friendship, and now he will most likely me miserable about it his whole life," I spat.

Just then Casey strolls up to us, and my cheeks burn red.

"Lissa, I won't interrupt you long, but may I just add that it's so funny how it is that two best friends fall in love with two sisters. You two should dance together more often!" she gushes.

Will and I look at each other, wide-eyed and gaping. As Casey skips away, I feel a furious blush rushing over my cheeks, and Will looks intently at Carter and Brooke.

"Weeks ago you told me that the one most memorable trait about you was that it is hard for you to forgive, and once you resent someone to a certain extent it's hard to change your mind. You are careful on how you create your opinions?" I say slowly, and he turns back to me.

"Yes. Yes, I am very careful. Why do you ask?" He says, surprised.

"I've heard a lot about you, Will. And a lot of everything I hear seems to contradict itself. I'm trying to figure you out, and so far it's been difficult," I said.

"Well, don't let me get in the way of your observations, but I might just warn you not to believe everything you hear," He replies.

"But if I don't make out your personality now, I may never have another chance," I smirk.

"Then please, don't mind me," he says stiffly.

The song finally comes to a close, and we awkwardly walk away from each other. I rush over to Shay and tell her everything. And to top off my mortification my little sister Mindy, a sophomore, rushed up to the karaoke and began busting out to "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. Perfect. Why not just add an embarrassing flirt of a sister up on a stage doing karaoke with her friends? That's just what my image needed. I hide my face with my hands as Brooke and I exchange mortifying glances.

I walk over to Brooke and find that she's talking to Carrie, the snobby cheerleader cousin of Carter's that is after Will. Carrie sees me and gives me an un-sincere smile.

"Lucky you, I'm pretty sure every girl wishes she was in YOUR shoes when you slow-danced with Will Cardston," she says, with an overly bright model smile.

"Thanks," Is all I can reply.

I pull Brooke aside from Carrie.

"Did you ask Carter about Ryan?" I whisper, trying hard to block out Mindy's loud singing.

"I did, and he said he doesn't know much about him but that he _is pretty sure that Ryan isn't a good guy_, Lissa! Please be careful!" She says urgently.

"Brooke, he MUST have been told about Ryan by Will! Will would have NO problem bad mouthing Ryan to everyone he knows," I said.

"Still Lissa, please don't be so quick to pick sides," she replies.

Mindy keeps singing to various songs, making the whole situation worse. The DJ looks so desperate to get somebody else to sing, and I don't blame him. Mindy is my sister and all, but I swear she can be too…eccentric for her won good sometimes. And her sister's own good.

And to my utter humiliation the DJ goes up to Mindy and says loudly for all to hear,

"That was great and all, but I think you should let some other girls have a chance to _perform." _And I can tell he just needs her to do something else.

Brooke and I gape at how extremely rude he is being.

Mindy gives a small laugh and walks off the stage, with her friends shooting dirty glances at the DJ and sneering at him. They walk off chattering, and go off to talk somewhere else.

And to my utter disgust Carrie walks up and gives a stunning performance of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. I can tell she purposely went up there just to show-up Mindy, and I hate her even more for it.

By the rate of things so far, I'd think it would be impossible to have a night go anymore awry.

But they did.

**Hey! So that was my longest Chapter YET! I am super excited at how this is moving along, and I would also like to apologize for the random dot lines (If they even show up on here, I'm hoping they don't) Thanks for the support and I hope I can get some more new chapters uploaded in the near future, with Thanksgiving break approaching! YAYNESS!**


	10. Chapter 10

After the mortifying karaoke disaster and then Carrie deciding to make the Dunton girls look worse, I decided that was the worst things could get. I was so wrong.

Shay and I were talking in the back part of the room when I heard the door open and the absolute one person I never expected nor wanted to see walked in: My MOM! What freaking induced her to show up HERE?!

My brain went into survival mode and I scurried away with Shay as stealthily as I could. Why is this happening? Is fate determined to ruin the night for me?!

My mom immediately started talking (loudly!) to some of the chaperones, boasting about her latest achievement of having 2 of her daughters on the verge of having boyfriends.

"Oh yes, my Brooke has _certainly _attracted Mr. Lawson! I wouldn't be surprised if they are a serious couple by the end of the night!" She gushes loudly, with the other ladies nodding and smiling. "And his family is sooo rich, when Brooke starts dating Carter she will be throwing her sisters in the tracks of other rich, single guys. Oh, the gifts and presents Carter will get Brooke!"

I was mortified, and Shay was just as surprised as I was. I had no doubt that Carter and Brooke had heard by the way she was red as a beet and he was still trying to act normal, but still looked very awkward. I quickly stole a glance at Will and saw that he was studying his friend and my sister very closely.

I sighed in frustration as she went on, just as loud as before.

"And, Elisabeth is also taken the eye of Collin DeBourge, whose legal guardian is _Catherine DeBourge! _As in **the richest** woman in Clarkson! What a great relationship THAT will be!"

I'm blushing furiously now, and my fists are sweaty from me clenching them.

My mind is screaming, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was steam coming out of my ears.

_As IF! I am most certainly NOT EVER dating COLLIN!_

"Did you know that William Cardston is the nephew of Catherine DeBourge? I saw Elisabeth dancing with him earlier," another lady says to my mom.

"William Cardston! Humph. He is such an arrogant boy. He slighted MY Lissa a few months ago, you know. I'm surprised they danced at all! She most likely said yes _only_ out of politeness," she said, making sure Will could hear her.

I wish I never told her about that. I quickly walk over to where my mother is standing.

"Mom, lower your voice! He will hear you!" I whisper angrily, but I'm more embarrassed than angry. Could there be a more humiliating mom ANYWHERE?!

"I don't care if he hears me! It would do him good to know how awful he's been acting!" She replies heatedly, and just as loud.

"What will you gain by this, Mom? Think it out! This won't do anything," I say, but I know pleading with her wont do a thing.

She waves me aside and continues gossiping with the other ladies.

I walk away, face burning knowing that everyone here knows how embarrassing my mother is.

_I should have just ignored it and pretended like I didn't know her. _

This has got to be holding the record for the most awful, mortifying, and biggest disaster of a night in my life. I should just move out and live with Shay.

My mom drives us home, and explains that a friend of hers texted her saying that she should come and talk with her and the other ladies chaperoning. I sit in silence, knowing if I open my mouth I'll say something I'll regret.

Does everybody have to go through this? I exchange an "I'm so sorry you got embarrassed by mom" look with Brooke. (It's a little sad how often we use that look.)

_I should have stayed home._


	11. Chapter 11

The next day is a Saturday, so I sleep in a little and tell myself that everyone will forget about my mom by Monday. After repeating that in my head over and over I'm a little relaxed. I take a very long shower and get ready for the day. I'm eating breakfast downstairs when the doorbell rings. My mom answers it and she and the mystery person at the door talk for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, I'm sure Lissa will have no objection! You are such a sweet, charming boy. So adorable" My mother gushes.

And I know exactly who was at the door.

"Brooke, Brooke don't leave. Please don't leave," I whisper fiercely, clutching her arm.

"Lissa…" Brooke starts, but my mother interrupts her.

"Lissa! Come and follow Collin. Brooke, you come with me!" She says, still cheerful.

"I'm sure Collin is not going say anything that Brooke can't hear," I say, smiling weakly. "In fact, I was just about to head out…"

"Elisabeth! I _want you to listen to Collin."_ She says menacingly, and I know I can't escape it. I sigh, slowly get up and scrape off my plate and follow Collin.

He leads me into my fathers office and shuts the door. I grab a pen and proceed to click and mess around with it.

"Elisabeth, your modesty adds to your many other perfections," He starts, and I hold back a groan. Seriously, who talks like this?

" You must know what I am about to tell you, but you should know that as soon as I met you, I knew that I loved you," he says, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Collin…" I start, but he stops me. I drop my pen and take a seat in my father's chair. Collin scoots a chair in front of me.

"We would be perfect for each other because, first, we are both highly intelligent, with AP classes. I think I should choose a girl who has a similar interests. Great minds think alike, after all! Second, I know you will make me very happy. Third, and this is the most prominent, is that my Aunt Catherine, who always gives wonderful advice, has told me to find a girlfriend. And now, all I have to do now is tell you how much I love you," He says, taking my hand.

"Collin!" I exclaim, quickly pulling my hand away. "You forget that I haven't answered you. Thanks for your, er, compliments, but I know that I cannot make you happy. We are most decidedly NOT perfect for each other. My answer is no," I say, trying to be forceful but polite.

"Elisabeth, I know how girls work. They tell the person the really _do _like "no", only to make them fall more in love by suspense. I am not discouraged," He says, leaving me shocked.

"Collin, I am serious! I know that I couldn't make you happy and you are the last person that could ever make me happy," I say, still a little flabbergasted.

"Elisabeth, I know that you are a very pretty and charming girl, but not many other men may fall in love with you. I think that you should realize that we really are meant to be! You are just keeping me in suspense," He says, scooting closer to me.

"I could not put it plainer. NO." I say, frustrated that he isn't listening, let alone taking the hint.

"You are flirtatious…." He says, with a grin and tries to take my hand again.

I stand up and walk out of the study, closing the door to a protesting Collin.

I know that Collin has told my mother when she starts yelling.

"ELISABETH MARIE DUNTON! YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU COME TELL COLLIN YE…. Oh don't leave Collin! No, wait, don't… wait!" she shrieks, and I hear the door shut. I look out from the window of my room and see Collin get into his car, and my mother following him.

I hear the door open then slam shut.

"ELISABETH!"

"I'm not coming down!" I yell back.

"YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

I sigh and slump back on my bed. I know his guardian is _the wealthy, fashionable and respected _Catherine DeBourge, but is she so desperate to make me his girlfriend she ran after him and is screeching at me? She cant force me to be the guy's girlfriend, right_?_ She must either be desperate for me to be in a relationship, or she thinks I am.

After a few minutes of my mother yelling the whole situation to my dad and Mindy's laughter, there is silence. Someone is walking up the stairs, and there is a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Your dad."

I open the door and let him in.

"Lissa, your mother told me about your, er, talk with Collin," He says. I give a tiny smile.

"…And you told him no. Correct?" He continues. I nod.

"Well, your mother thinks that you should either tell him you changed your mind, or you should be punished for being so rude to him," He says. I sigh, and he continues.

"Now, your mother will punish you if you do _not _tell him yes, and I will punish you if you do." He says, starting to chuckle.

I beam at him, and give him a giant hug. The same "I love you sooooo much" hug I would give him when I was little. He gives me a kiss on top of my head and walks out.

I sit on my bed and think about all that happened. Who thought that things would be so complicated?


	12. Chapter 12

I'm exhausted, (emotionally and physically) and decide it would be best to take a nap and forget about how topsy-turvy everything is all of a sudden. I lie down and close my eyes, but it's hard to relax. My mind is spinning, so I give up and read a book. I stay up in my room for a couple more hours, briefly going downstairs and grabbing a quick lunch and a couple more snacks for later. I don't really have much of a desire to talk to anyone. Before I know it, night is closing in and I decide I should at least try to catch some ZZZs. I put some soothing music on my iPod, plug it into my speakers and change into some warm PJs. Sleep slowly overtakes me, and I have a dreamless night.

The weekend goes by quickly and it's the last week of school before our 3-week winter break. I avoid Collin and try to go on about my daily life, pretending no awkwardness occurred Saturday and my mother wasn't ignoring me, and when we do interact, it's just a look of pure disappointment and contempt. I know my mom loves me, deep deep DEEP down, it's just hard for her to find it right now in the sea of bitter disappointment in her daughter, an opportunity lost, and bragging rights thrown away. Brooke and my father are the only ones who have any understanding of the situation. I can look back with good humor, but my mother is making it very hard to deal with, since she just won't let it go. Mindy breaks out in gales of laughter whenever I talk, or even just make eye contact with her. She thinks the whole situation is hilarious, almost as if we staged the whole ordeal just for her enjoyment. She just doesn't get it…

I'm relieved that I only have to brave one more week of school before break, with us getting out on Friday the 21st.

The week starts with Ryan telling me how sorry he is that he couldn't be there.

"I really wished I could have gone. I just… I wouldn't want to make others uncomfortable if something breaks out between a _certain guy _and I. It was for the best," he sighed.

"It's okay. I can't say I wasn't disappointed," I tease. "But I realize it was probably a good call."

He gives me a smile and apologizes again. "See ya 'round!" he calls to me as he walks off.

As I watch him leave, I decide that I don't have the same attraction I did before the dance. I think the fact that even though he had honorable reasons, he still did break his promise of coming and dancing with me. I respect him, but I don't have the same hope of us becoming an item.

…

Friday comes, and I am greeted home to Mindy rushing up to me, laughing hard.

"You'll never guess!" she says, gasping for breath. "Collin has asked Shay out, and offered her a trip with him to Rosings Resort! And she said YES!"

"What?! SHAY!? You must be mistaken. Shay would NEVER agree to such an idiot!" I say, and then, without a second thought drive over to her house.

"Lissa, what are you doing he-" She starts, surprised, but I cut her off.

"Did you just agree to go on a vacation with the De Bourges?" I demand.

"Oh, Lissa. Don't blow up, but yes. I did. Before you attack me, let me-" she says again, but I interrupt her again.

" Shay? How could you? Why on EARTH would you agree to go out with such an… an idiot?!" I exclaim.

"I was about to tell you. Why don't you come in?" She sighs, and I walk in and sit on the couch. She sits next to me and we sit in silence for minute, then she starts again.

"Well, I know what you are thinking. But it's not just going to be Collin and I, it's going to be my family and his aunt and cousin. His aunt is the owner, you know. I said yes because, well, I don't get many offers from guys like that. I mean, it's a freakin' Christmas trip at a vacation resort! And he isn't so bad once you get used to him," she says. I want to protest so badly, but I can't really. This is her decision, and I'll honor it.

"Well, I hope you make each other happy. I know you will enjoy your vacation a lot," I say, cautiously. I don't want to appear sarcastic. After all, Shay supports my decisions as well.

"Lissa, you know I'm not a huge romantic. I don't have big hopes of finding true love one day. For right now, this will be a casual relationship. So you don't have to be worrying about us becoming serious," she says, her eyebrow arched.

"You are a cynic!" I laugh.

Shay laughs lightly, but then looks at me seriously.

"Lissa, I was hoping you would come to Rosings for the last two weeks of vacation. I don't think it would be half as enjoyable if you weren't there too. It's supposed to look really cool, all decked out for Christmas. They have ski and snowboarding slopes set up and the lodges are really nice. Please say you'll come," she says, her eyes pleading into mine.

"Shay, I can honestly say that I would love to spend some of vacation with you. But I will warn you, I'm a terrible skier! And I will not, under any circumstances, talk to Collin willingly," I laugh. She gives me a hug, and I smile, knowing I made her happy.

…

The next morning I am sitting on the couch watching TV, when Brooke finds me, and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Brooke! Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What happened?" I say, jumping and run to her.

"Carter and Will took an offer for a student exchange in England, to research with a group of other students. The school is allowing it as an educational research trip. He qualified for it, and they gave him some time to think about it, and he finally decided to go. He didn't even tell me about it. Carrie, who is his cousin, told me. They leave the last week of winter break. I…I can't believe he didn't even mention he qualified! This is so sudden. I just don't understand… I thought we…that he…" she stutters, then starts sobbing.

"Oh, oh Brooke!" I say, and hug her, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"It just proves I was right. He wasn't interested in me, otherwise he would have let me know. Lissa, I loved him! I love him, and now he is gone," she says, then wipes her tears and takes a deep breath.

"Brooke, if that's true, you don't deserve him. He played you, and it's his loss. Trust me," I say, squeezing her hand.

"He just seemed perfect… I can't believe…" she said, and another tear trickled down her cheek.

"I know, I can't believe it either. I am so, _so _sorry," I say, and she cries into my shoulder again.

_And just when I thought things were going back to normal._


	13. Chapter 13

Once my mother found out about Brooke's tragedy, she took it even worse. I suppose our mother can be very sympathetic, but she was now a mess of self pity.

"Everything is going wrong. Two daughters came this close to having perfect relationships," she sighs. Of course, as usual, she took the time to point out how I threw away a "golden opportunity".

"Of course, you and I both know you have done nothing to deserve the rip to Rosings Resort with Shayleigh Lucas. I can't believe that she won Collin over you! Those Lucas's are crafty people. Lilly Lucas probably heard me talking about him and devised a plan to snatch him up for her daughter!" she says, and throws a bitter look my way.

I roll my eyes and tell her to behave herself.

Finally, it's Christmas Eve and I'm making cookies with Brooke. I quickly glance at her, knowing this will be a hard time for her.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Lissa. I am fine now. I can pretend like nothing happened. Everything will be like before," she says, rolling the dough and giving a small smile.

"Ah. I salute your resolution," I say nodding, but I can't help but let a grin slide onto my face.

"Don't look at me like that!" She laughs, hitting me on the arm and leaving a flour handprint on the sleeve.

"But in all seriousness, Brooke, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't go on the trip because he has noticed the error of his ways. I know he loves you," I say, patting her hand.

"I am going to write to him, I think. Is that a good idea?" she says, fingering the dough in her hands.

"I think that's a good idea," I say, and give her a sideways hug.

….

LATER THAT DAY

I am putting the finishing touches on the Christmas preparations and my dad come up to me, helping me put the tinsel around the banister.

"Your sister is crossed in love, isn't she?" he says, a smile in his eyes. "I think that next to being married, girls like to have some complication in their hearts. But then, I'm not a girl, so I could be wrong."

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"What about you? Any complications in your love life?" He laughs.

"Isn't that mom's question to ask?"

"How about Ryan? He seems like he could do the job pretty well," he teases.

"Dad! Seriously. And, for your information, I don't want nor expect Ryan to make any moves or break my heart anytime soon," I say, punching his arm.

"Congratulations. You have more sense than I expected."

"I thought I was always your favorite," I chuckle.

"You do get your wit from me. What's not to like about that?"

"I hope I inherit your modesty as well," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I do have a surplus of that as well!" He laughs.

….

I'm having a hard time falling asleep, but it isn't anticipation for the next morning. I can't wrap my mind around how Carter could just leave Clarkson so suddenly. It just didn't make any sense. I knew that something that wasn't Brooke must have made him act like that, and I couldn't figure out what. I finally fall asleep at 12:30.

I'm not a morning person, so when I wake up at 6:00 AM the next morning I literally look like a zombie. I try to look presentable, since hundreds of pictures will be taken today. I quickly apply some mascara and comb them smooth out my hair. The final result doesn't look half bad!

I run into Brooke's room, and find her wide awake.

"I know we are 17 years old, but I am as excited as a 5 year old!" she giggled.

"I know,right? I dreamed of candy canes and sugar plum fairies all night!" I teased.

"Christmas just seems worth waiting for the whole year," she sighed.

"But the presents are much more worth waiting for," I laugh.

"Lissa! Christmas isn't just-"

"-About presents. I know, I was just teasing." I say, brushing a loose hair from my face. "Well, are you coming with me to wake up Mindy or not?"

"I doubt Mindy will still be sleeping. I'll be ready in just a sec, just let me brush my hair first," she says, getting up and reaching for her mascara and brush.

"Brooke, you look fine, as always!"

"Whatever." She replies with a smile. She brushes out her hair and ties in back in a high ponytail and slides into her slippers. Just then Mindy come rushing in, just as energetic as usual.

"Come on, guys! Why are you taking so long?! It's Christmas MORNING!" She shrieks.

"Well, you were right as always, Brooke. She definitely doesn't need any help waking up," I laugh as she drags us out of the room and into our parents.

Soon enough our mother and father are awake and ready as well. Brooke, Mindy and I all rush down the stairs like when we were kids and stand in awe at the tree.

"It's just as beautiful every year, huh?" Brooke whispers.

"Yeah," is all I can reply.

Mindy is already sorting through all the presents under the tree, making a pile of her own. My parents come down and let Christmas officially begin.

Mindy tears through her presents like nobody's business, exclaiming over each one.

"Oh my gosh, this headband is A-DOR-ABLE!" she exclaims, rushing over to wrap me in a big bear hug. It's a flurry of hugs, laughter and a sense that everything is perfect, just as it is. And I guess that's what makes Christmas so special.

The morning goes by quickly, and there is tons of wrapping paper, squeals and smiles. We stuff ourselves with chocolate, pancakes and hot cocoa. It's a picture-perfect morning, with a light snow falling outside.

"Christmas never gets old," I sigh, peering out the window.

I can just make out Brooke's whisper as she passes by:

"If only Carter were here to share it with me."

….

It's the 29th, and I am going to be taking a cab to Rosings Resort to meet Shay. Brooke is going to Richmond to stay with my aunt and uncle, who don't have any kids, for the remainder of the break while I am at Rosings. She already left this morning in our Honda for the 3 and 1/2 hour drive. I shove in the last pair of socks and latch it close. I'll admit it, I'm pretty excited. Minus the fact that I will probably have to interact with Collin, this should be loads of fun. I grab my camera case, put on my knit hat and roll my suitcase downstairs. I meet my dad at the door, who is calling the taxi. He hangs up and gives me a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you, Lissa-lee," He says, stroking my hair. "I won't hear two words of sense spoken together until you get back."

"I'll miss you too, Dad," I say, kissing him on the cheek.

My mom walks in and gives me a hug.

"Have fun, dear, and come back with a boyfriend!" she says, and I can't tell if she is joking or not.

Mindy runs down the stairs and gives me a big hug.

"I'll be soooo freaking lonely without you! Promise me to text me, okay? I'll miss you! Find me a hot, rich boyfriend, kay?" she says, then runs away again.

The taxi pulls up to our house and my dad hands me some cash.

"Tip the driver, okay?" he says, and smiles. "Have fun, honey."

I take the cash at his persistence, calling it a late Christmas present or an early New Year's Gift, whichever one I want it to be.

After one last wave I head out to the waiting cab and step inside.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just as a heads up, I am SO sorry for not updating for so long. I got a new computer and the file for this got lost so I had to just re-write the whole thing. **____** But hey, all in a day's work, eh?**_

_**-TheDuchessofWhimsey**_

Chapter 14

The cab ride went surprisingly slow. The snow had put us behind schedule, and so I had plenty of time to think. Which, upon reflection, might not have been the best thing. I wallowed in my thoughts, and had contemplated everything that had bugged and nipped at me day by day for the last couple weeks, like Shay going out with Collin and Carter leaving so unexpectedly for two months.

My iPhone was at 19% battery when we pulled up to the hotel. I made sure my coat was sucurley buttoned, and hopped out of the cab to greet my friend.

"I'm so glad you're here! Welcome to Rosings!" She exclaimed.

"You were SO right. This place is like a Christmas movie!" I gasped, taking in the majestic scenery.

Shay laughed.

"My dad, Mallory and Collin are all in the lounge. They have the most AMAZING hot chocolate. Let me help you with your bags so you can hurry on in and warm up!"

I paid the driver and remembered to tip him, just like my dad asked. The Christmas tree inside the lobby was so beautiful I stopped and stared, forgetting I was supposed to be following Shay.

"Come on, Lissy! You'll have plenty of time to gape at the tree later. Right now let's get you settled in," she said with a grin.

"But there's nothing like gaping at a huge Christmas tree on a snowy winter evening, though. It's a Kodak moment. I may never have another chance, Shay!" I teased.

Shay rolled her eyes and went to the front desk to pick up the key to my room and handed it to me.

"This is also your ticket into everything here. Just swipe to get into the spa, café, lounge, _everything_."

"So, don't lose it?" I grinned.

"Try not to. They are kind of a hassle to replace," she replied.

"Got it. I'll need a tour once I'm all settled in," I answered, shaking the keys.

I walked into the lounge (after swiping my card, of course) and was greeted by the rest of the group.

"Welcome to Rosings, Lissa! It's going t be SO much fun with you here!" Shay's 15 year old sister Mallory squealed.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, Lissa, as always. I wish my wife could have stayed off work longer to see you too." He said, smiling as always while giving me a side hug.c

"Thank you for your welcome. I'm glad you don't think I'm ruining the family outing," I replied jokingly, but there was some truth to what I said. I felt a little intruding on the Lucas's Christmas vacation.

"Nonsense! You're part of the family anyway," he said laughing.

Collin walked over to me, and gave me an awkward handshake.

"We are so glad to have you here. I hope you enjoy the splendor of Rosings Resort! It is breathtaking, isn't it? Almost as beautiful as my Shayleigh," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

_Oh brother._

I smiled, of course and agreed.

"The grounds are amazing. I have really enjoyed it here so far.

"Here, let me take you to your room," he said.

We stepped inside the elevator up to the 3rd floor. I found room 213, swiped my card and stepped inside. To say it was nice would be an understatement.

The room was fantastic. It was spacious yet cozy, and modern yet not too overdone. They must have hired AWESOME designers. Could I just steal this room and bring it home with me?

"Wow."

"Yeah. I thought the same thing," Shay said, smiling.

I set my suitcase and bag down on the bed. I plugged my iPhone and took another look at the room.

"I hope you notice the details as well. We have no-touch faucets, heated floors, and a state of the art speaker system. And the most practical…" he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "shelves in the closet!"

I smiled and nodded, trying to suppress laughter.

_Oh, yes. Those shelves are SHEER brilliance._

After I got all my stuff put away I texted Shay to tell her that I was done settling in. She took me on a quick tour, and we got some nice hot drinks.

"So, how is your, erm, relationship with Collin going?"

"It's nothing serious, Lissa. Really, it's just casual. We don't even address each other as "boyfriend" or girlfriend. That whole "beautiful" thing earlier was really out of the blue. Trust me, it's not what you think."

"I know. I just…If he is lucky enough to make you happy, then that's great. Honestly, I was surprised at first, but, well…"

"He's not _so _bad. In fact, he's a pretty good guy. He knows a lot about the grounds here, is intelligent, and has a sweet, optimistic disposition," she said, then took another sip of her drink.

"Well, that's good." I said, then took an awkward sip of my drink.

We talked for a while, then I realized I still haven't called my family.

I returned to my room to have a nice long chat with my dad, telling him I arrived safely and told him all about Rosings Resort. When I ended the call it was still snowing, and I decided to see what they had to offer.

It was then I ran right into, once again, Will Darcy.

_What in the?! _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Lissa. I…didn't expect to see you so soon," Will said, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"I didn't either. I suppose you must be here before you ship off to England," I replied, crossing my arms. I'm sure he's only wandering the grounds in search of some sort of refuge from interaction with _other humans. _Instead, surprise surprise, he ran into "just okay" Lissa Dunton.

"I am here visiting my cousin Collin DeBourge along with my Aunt Catherine. She invited me here to stay before I leave for the exchange program."

"Catherine DeBourge is your Aunt?" I said, taken aback by this new information.

"Yes. I wasn't aware you didn't know," he said.

Then, as if on que, my phone buzzed with a text from Mallory.

**OMG will cardston and his cousin are coming here! catherine is his aunt! can u believe it?**

_A little late, Mallory._

"Well, I better leave now, I'm afraid I may have wasted too much of your time," I said, quoting him.

Will nodded his goodbye and I walked off to find Shay.

I knocked on her door, and she promptly opened it.

"How could you not tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"

"You know perfectly well, but I'll sound it out for you anyway. William Cardston is Catherine DeBourge's NEPHEW! This is new news!"

"Oh, well, I for one wanted to see your reaction when you realized he would be here as well," she grinned.

"Let me _in_," I grumbled. I slinked through the door and plopped on

"I didn't know any particulars until last minute, and I didn't think it was that much of an important detail." Shay protested. "Mal should have texted you it!"

"Well, her timing was kind of off. I got this right after I ran into him," I said, arching my eyebrow.

"Speak of the devil! What happened?"

"Well, he didn't seem all to elated to see me and I had my mind blown with the fact that he is related to Catherine. At least I know where a little of his pride and rudeness come from."

"He also has his cousin, Flynn Cardston, with him. Have you met him as well?" Shay said.

"No, and I'm not sure yet if I should look forward to it," I said, grinning.

Shay's phone buzzed with a new text.

"Well, you have some time to make up your mind because we are going to be having dinner with Catherine tonight."

…

I fiddled with the bow on my dress for the last time before we entered Ms. DeBourge's mansion. Mallory looks absolutely terrified of stepping in, and I hide a smile at her timidity toward Catherine.

"Don't worry, Lissa. Catherine won't mind if you are simply dressed. She likes to have position clear," Collin said, giving me a reassuring smile.

_Oh, yes. Lady Catherine doesn't mind I people show up looking far less rich than her._

"Thanks, Collin. That makes me feel a lot more relaxed," I replied with a smile, trying not to sound sarcastic. It's best to keep Collin's ego afloat.

…

"Well, Shayleigh, your friend seems to be a pretty and well-mannered young woman. Do you have any siblings?" Ms DeBourge said, once we were all sitting in her a-little-too-soft sofas.

"Yes, I have two sisters, one is my twin and one younger."

"Do you 3 have any sort of job?"

"No."

"Really? I should think that you and your sister should have at least found some sort of job to earn for your upcoming college education. Your younger sister must be very young, then."

"Mindy, the youngest, is only 15."

"Hmm. Yes, that would explain it."

It was a very awkward conversation, and I felt sort of grilled. Of course, I had a little to say on the subject.

"Even though college is prominent in a future, I think that there should be a little fun and freedom allowed in the teenage years. It really is a time to learn more about yourselves and develop talents, and I personally think that although having a job is a good and beneficial thing a person's _entire _teenage year should not be consumed by it. Don't you agree, Mr. Lucas?" I stated, and turned to Mr. Lucas to include him in the conversation.

Shay gave an approving smile, while everyone else sat nervously at my statement.

"Erm… I," He stuttered, but was interrupted (to his relief) by Catherine.

"Well! You seem to have strong opinions for such a young girl. How old are you, anyway?"

I'm almost positive that Ms. DeBourge has always had people just smile and nod their heads in agreement with everything she said, and I am determined to express my own opinions and thoughts, however bold they may be, to her.

"With a little sister still growing up, I can't be expected to act like it," I said with a sly smile.

Catherine seemed taken aback by my comment.

"Goodness! Miss Dunton you cannot be that old or that young as to hide your age," she replied.

"I'm almost 18."

"Almost an adult. Yes. An adult." She says while looking at me with her eyebrows raised and a scoff in her voice.

But I won't let her snide looks silence me. I am determined to be the most memorable visitor Lady Catherine DeBourge has EVER had!


End file.
